Marika Gackt Vanilla, misheard lyrics
by kissmesoftlytillidie
Summary: A girl named Marika is kidnapped by a strange man with cold hands and blond hair. His friends don't seem to like her very much. Based off of the misheard lyrics from TinaYosh at youtube. Disclaimer: gackt, girl from music video, lyrics are not mine.


Watch this first: youtube dot com /watch?v=9PAOGjCESs0 _Vanilla by Gackt Misheard Lyrics from TinaYosh_ then read this, and you'll find you enjoy the story more.

This chapter is from the beginning to 1:11. Gosh this took a long time to write -____-. I want you to know that I haven't forgotten Yama Keimaru or my Yugioh story.

Author's creative freedom: ni=load, baggage, cargo (in the misheard lyrics gackt says knee a lot. So now it's luggage of some sort. )  
bellida has been changed to bellinda which still isn't a real name, apparently. But I'm too lazy to change it.

* * *

There were three of them. He ran as fast as he could. His heart was pounding in his ears. It was all fruitless. They could hear things better then normal people, they could. But if he didn't try how could his soul in heaven be preserved.

It took them a while to corner him, and he was sure they were playing around. But eventually, he was stuck in a corner of the warehouse. The high boxes seem to bend inwards upon them as they came close. Then they appeared, walking slowly as if there were no worries in the world, as if this was all just a part of Hakuna Matata or whatever you wanted to call it.

"This is boring. And unnecessary," a tall man with dark hair insisted.

The one standing next to him, a shorter Asian with platinum blond hair, frowned and waved his hand around his other neighbor's shoulder. "Kira, why don't you tell the moralist something? He's getting annoying."

Kira, a tall woman with long black hair, frowned back at him but left the hand where it was. "You need to be more of a killer. Why don't you do it and put him out of his misery then? You're not so old you can complain about my actions."

"Could it be that chasing our terrorist is keeping you from getting your mocha fix? I'm sure we can find a coffee laden youth for this momma's boy." The blond laughed at the tall black haired man.

"It would be much more exciting, and a bigger thrill," the other man retorted.

"In his brain, he's salivating, going, oooo, let me kill you," the woman laughed. They were all ignoring him, but the man couldn't move. It was as if they were getting taller and taller, sending off fear pheromones.

"Shut up!" That was all that the terrorist heard before he fainted.

* * *

"You forgot the hot dogs!" Bellinda complained loudly. "You've bought everything but hot dogs and the Specialist Mustard. Those are the most important things! I'm not going to go to your party if you don't get them."

"Get them yourself!" Marika snapped back. "It's my party, not yours!"

"Fine! But I'll eat them myself too! And not at your party."

"Fine! Go away then. You book-a-roo."

"What in the heck is a book-a-roo?!" Bellinda shouted.

"None of your business, leave!" Marika threw the hamburger buns at the wall as Bellinda left her apartment. Then she slumped down against the side of the couch.

* * *

Bellinda was really excited. She had assumed nothing more then hot dogs in her future and had begun to sulk about her fight with Marika. Her mood had been noticed by none other then her favorite comedic actor Tao-go, who played the Egoist on that Friday night drama. He had even shook her hand!

"Marika? I'm sorry we fought," she called as she entered the apartment. Even though the party would keep her from work, and she was totally exhausted, she should go for her friend's sake. They were best friends after all. "Man, I'm tired. Where are you? K. is about to start!" K. was a variety show and they were both totally obsessed with the host, Katsuya-san.

"Come out here!" Bellinda headed to the back yard. "Look in the motor," Marika told her, holding up the motor for the pool vacuum. That thing creeped her out, but it was necessary, Bellinda supposed.

"What is it?"

"Some one's been swimming in the pool. Someone with a lot of hair!" The whole vacuum was clogged with it.

"Ew, gross!" Bellinda covered her eyes. "How can you touch that?"

"I'm fine," Marika replied with a smile in her voice. "But where's the girls that did this? Or the long haired dogs, for that matter. In any case, we can't have a pool party.  
What to go out with me instead? We can go to Cube."

"Really?" Bellinda dropped her hands. "I thought you hated it there."

"Yeah, but you don't." The tension in them was lifted and they started talking about other clubs they could visit.

That night, Marika left her purse at the club, but in the morning when she woke up, she didn't care about her purse very much.

* * *

She opened her eyes very slowly. She had a hangover, didn't she? Just two drinks and she had a hangover. Or was it five? Or seven?

The next thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her bed. Or in her house. Or Bellinda's house.

So where was she?

She sat up and immediately regretted it. A extremely cold hand touched her forehead and she felt immediately better. She felt maybe even sedated, so peaceful was her mood.

"Where am I?" she asked, in half a whisper.

"I stole you," a very velvety voice replied. "But don't worry, I don't like unconscious people or blood with alcohol in it very much. I didn't do anything last night."

Marika couldn't really move right as her head rolled to take in a man with tight (and very weird looking) black clothing and blond hair. What a mismatch, she thought to herself, and fell back against a sudden return of her head ache. The cold hands caught her and she melted into them. What was going on? Did she really care?

"What are you doing?!" The door bust open, but the light that Marika had expected didn't glare in on them. In fact there was an obvious lack of light in this whole place. "I didn't leave you alone for three days and you're bringing people into our house!"

"You let her in without doing anything last night. You can look right through me, can't you, master?" the man who was holding her upright said. "She's mine."

That's right, they had been dancing last night, and he'd given her a margarita that didn't taste like one, but she'd been too intoxicated by him to care. And he had been intoxicated by her too. They had kissed in the middle of the wild crowd, half on something, the rest on something else. And the kiss had made her faint, and he'd held her upright just with his hands on her cheeks.

Marika had to blush. "Mortals do not belong here," came another voice, a girl this time. How many of them were there? As soon as the thought was formed it was lost in the haze produced by a cold kiss on her cheek. He had been so warm last now, flushed and healthy. Why was he so cold?

"He caught her, he can do what ever he wants with her." Another voice? Marika moaned as the lips traveled down her neck.

"Be quiet. It isn't your right to say." the girl replied sharply.

The voice that she recognized as the master's spoke sharply as the lips were removed quickly. "Is it yours, Kairi? Then what should we do with her? Could we loose her into the wild like a game hen? Is that really such a good idea?"

There was a growl of pain and anger from the blond man. "She's mine! Leave her alone!"

"And let her go off with you on one of your around the country adventures? Are you going to turn her and make her fall in love with you? I think you need to be contained."

"You've got to!" Kairi insisted.

"Okay, do what ever you want to me! You will anyway!" Marika had slumped back onto the (bed)? and couldn't see what was going on. "But leave her alone!"

"And let you play out your little allegory? I don't think so."

Marika forced herself up. What ever was in her system was quickly fading. His hands were hard, but cool and gentle. She didn't want him be hurt, but more then that, she cared about herself. "Let me go! You can't keep me anywhere! Where's Bellinda?"

A hand hit her across the face and she fainted.


End file.
